Stranded in civilization
by Haloixix13
Summary: "Subject 4592 has proven to be invaluable in the field, I recommend him for the program". Gustav is an exceptional SAA soldier. But when a mission causes him to crash in an unknown world, he will have to make new allies to go home, or make this world a better place.
1. Prologue

The German scientist stared, obscured from behind a glass pane. Two lights blinded my eyes as I awoke in the Battle armor **(look up mech assault lone wolf)**. He spoke, "Greetings subject 4-5-9-2. I am doctor Jukan Nevel. I would like find out your purpose for this particular division of the SAA?"

I looked up yelled triumphantly, "To serve my home land and the mighty Master"!

Jukan spoke again, "I seems you have applied for the artificial intelligence and sniper modifications to your armor. Are you aware that you will have to surrender your mortar for this modification".

I shouted again, " Ja!"

Jukan then went into an interrogation voice, "Do you have an desire to commit acts of terror or assassinations on the Master's soil"?

I shout in attention, "Nein!"

"Do you have an intention of using the battle armor outside of your military service"?

"Nein!"

"Very well" Jukan said, his voice becoming at ease. "Now, please move forward five steps".

I was curious, "Might I ask why".

"Roughly five minutes ago, we fill the room with a paralyzing agent, we wish to see if your life support is intact".

"Affirmative". I did as he said.

"Your vital signs are good, you have taken care of your body well". Jukan said, a little in awe.

"Danke, my father told me I would need to for the service of the Master".

"Now, please turn to your right 90 degrees. While we are here, might I know your name?" Jukan inquired.

"Gustav Adolf, son of Terru Adolf, the hero of the Seventh infantry division". I spoke with pride, I would follow my father in the Halls of Heroes.

"Oh, well vitals and life support are good; we will clear the room of the poison now". Jukan said as though he was going to easily pass a math exam.

I listened to the sound of vacuums sucking the gas and felt the pressure on my armor. A few seconds later I assume he refilled the room with oxygen.

A podium rose from the floor; on top of it was glowing purple computer chip. My Ai.

"Now please remove your helmet and place the Ai on the inside-back compartment of the helmet. We will then test your life support".

I removed my helmet and looked in the back. There was a little slit where the chip was supposed to go. I removed the chip from the podium and placed it in the slit. As if by magic the helmet started to glow, which I took as a sign to place it back over my head.

" _Greetings, I am Legion, the Experimental Ai charged with aiding your fighting and response abilities, might I know user's name"?_

"I am Gustav Adolf". I said, realizing how fresh must be.

Jukan spoke through the intercom again, "We will now test to see If the AI can use the life support systems effectively".

I could hear gas starting to fill the room.

Legion spoke through my helmet, "Alert, unknown agent maybe threatening user's life, activating life support systems, pressurizing suit now".

The gaps in my armor closed.

Jukan's excited voice came over the intercom, "Excellent, now please move forward five steps and count them off".

I began to walk, "One, two, three, four, and five"

"Vitals have remained normal". Jukan said as the vacuums clear the room again. A door way opened up to reveal a small hall way. "Please proceed to the next room where we will replace your mortar with a sniper modification."

I did as instructed, and walked down the white-tile hallway. As I walked through it, I couldn't help but feel slightly….mournful. This mortar had proven to be all too useful when I was at the front lines. But there's always a need for a sniper.

A second doorway opened up to a room with two engineers and a sniper on a table. The sniper looked like a Barrett 50 cal. In shape, but it was missing a stock, and instead had a box on the back, and while it had a trigger, it also had a swivel for the turret, indicating it would be in the same place as my mortar.

I approached, before taking a knee to help the engineers reach the mortar. The sound of blow torches and Legion shouting, "Danger! Danger! The suit is being punctured, preparing defenses".

I commanded Legion with the calmest voice I could muster, "Override, do not engage".

Legion returned to normal, "Affirmative, deactivating defenses".

The engineer removed the mortar, and placed it on the table.

I took a deep breath.

They then picked up the sniper turret and carefully, as though carrying a bomb, placed it on the shoulder piece of the Battle armor. They then plugged in two wires that were on the sniper into the shoulder compartment, and plugged them in.

Legion alerted me, "New system accessible, might I be allowed to view the design".

I couldn't help but smirk, "Why not".

Several windows popped up on my screen, showing the specs of the sniper rifle. Three shots before a required cool down, has a .2 spread and 1000 meters. I would be relying on my laser rifle most of the battle anyway.

One of the engineers nodded toward the glass pane. Guess they were done.

Jukan gave his command, "Please exit the battle armor".

" _Fluckt!"_

The battle armor opened from the back enough for me to get out.

A man opened a door and walked in. It took me a second to realize this was Jukan.

"Now, should you be captured, you are to say the words in order: fury-striker-paladin-panther. When you do, this will order the Ai to instantly self-destruct. It is too advanced for the enemy to have control of."

"I understand" I knew the risks, and this concerned more than just my wellbeing.

"You are dismissed, Victory and glory to Asis!" He shouted.

"Victory and glory to Asis" I said before walking to my cabin.

 **(Time jump: 1 week later. AN: they are speaking german, even when translated to English, it is actually german)**

Clair is the name of our division leader. We were named after her favorite bird- _Eagles_.

Today was the first day my Ai and I would see action in a while. Clair shouted at us, her Prussian authority made her a great leader. "Listen up Eagles, our objective is former Shadow union commander Ingham. He has been known to use unorthodox tactics to win several battles he's fought"

Did I mention my Kamerads have full-retard moments; yea this was one of those. Some idiot decided to shout the question, "Which army is he fighting for now, Chaos, Dravas, Eh they all look the same".

If you've know Clair since the academy, you would know she's pissed by the way her strait blonde hair slightly statics up and her blue eyes start to shine. She looked bore this look right now, and I uh knew she was going to touch his place.

Clair smiled, "Would you care to step forward sir"?

A big man stepped forward, a Teskian by the looks of him, with black hair and green eyes. "Yea, now what can I do for ya girl-"Everyone flinched. My prophecy was correct; her foot touched his place…..very hard.

Clair turned to the rest of us, "So who else wants to know who Ingham works for"? Everyone got quiet fast. "No? Any questions?"

A freshy I guess raised his hand, because clearly he didn't learn, "Will We get Shadow Liberation support?"

Clair smiled at that at least relevant question, "Yes, they are sending Skoda's to supports us on the ground. Any more questions, no, then TO YOUR STATIONS!"

We raced to the armory for our battle armor. I looked in a metal reflection, slightly ashamed. I'm neither full blooded Prussian, nor Teskian. My father was taken prisoner during the liberation conquest against the Superhuman union, my mother was a medic of the SAA, charged with treating his wounds for when he was ransomed. But the ransom never came, and they fell in love, and 40 years later here I am, black hair, blue eyes and no race to call my own.

Clair walked up, "Well aren't you looking joyful"

I turned to her, "Just a little under the weather".

"Well shake it off, I worry about you sometimes, always got some depression or bad mood about you". She said in a matter-o-fact voice.

"Spare me, I already have one mother, I don't need another". I Said rather annoyed. The sound of VTOLs coming let me know I had very little time to get ready.

"You know what you need, you need to get la-" I hopped in the armor quick.

Clair stood there with a triumphant look on her face, before hoping in her armor. We walked onto the landing platform.

The Void, that is the name of where we live. When Jeez forced the Assites into exile, they fled with Asis in the ultimate dimension. Portals randomly pop up in the sky and can take you anywhere, anywhen. You could end up in Russia 1644 or South Africa 3019. We figured out how to stabilize these portals and use them to our advantage, but more popup randomly.

The VTOLs approached the landing pad, and reduced their altitude. They had a 13 mm machine gun, twin missile pods, and the transporting capacity of a b-25. They also have a hook that battle armor can attach to. I jump jetted on and grasped the hook, followed by many of my kamerads.

The VTOLs wasted no time gaining altitude and flying towards the portal. Like all leaders Clair was the first through followed by two other battle armor users and then me, the rest came afterwards. We were met with almost immediate flak.

" _All Eagles, we are almost to the drop zone, prepare to detach"_ Clair yelled on the intercom.

A flak shell flew right by my VTOL and hit the Vtol above. The cock pit burst into flames, the armor pilot detached early.

" _They got Anderson, there was nothing I could do for him"_ The armor pilot said on the intercom mournfully.

" _Roger, wait for support, do not engage the enemy alone"_ Clair said over the intercom.

The flak suddenly stopped. I looked over my shoulder and saw why. The: third infantry division, the 12th motorized infantry division, and the 15th panzer division had begun the ground assault. Bf-109's and Stuka's flew next to us, gave a salute before returning their roles in the battle.

Legion spoke to me, " _Greetings"._

"What have you been doing this whole time.

" _Did I inconvenience you with my scanning, forgive me_ " Legion said with a general apology _._

"I'm just happy you're here for the ride". I spotted some shadows following the 15th into battle. The had grey uniforms which meant the Shadow liberation army had joined the fight. Their painted blue white and black flag was glistening off the Skodas' turrets.

"- _I repeat drop now!"_ Clair's yelling brought me out of my focus as I released the VTOL's hook and plummeted to the earth, using my jump-jets as brakes. I landed in a forest meadow with two of my comrades. Clair was a few over the hill in front of us.

I ran to her, my comrades in toe.

"Alright, listen, we have the biggest job of all the infantry, armored vehicles and aircraft. They're diversions, we are to break the enemy line with the sturmpioneers we've been provided with and capture and/or kill Ingham if necessary". Eight men with Stgs ran up to us.

"Well, at least we know they have faith in us" I said.

"LETS MOVE" Clair shouted, as if ignoring my remark.

We charged through the forest into an enemy trench and used our laser rifles to clear the Shadows out.

As Clair and another pilot charged an intersection, I ran clear the other path. Two shadows popped up from behind barrels and started to open fire. Their rifles couldn't penetrate the armor, but it stung a little. I returned fire with my laser rifle. The one in the back had a hole burnt in his chest. Then the one in front went down.

We continued with this dance until the trench was ours an our allies approached. Clair then walked towards the bush when I noticed something. A convoy by the looks of it was passing through the other side of the forest. A civilian vehicle, being guarded by IS-40's and two armored cars. _Ingham_

I shouted to Clair, "That's Ingham is right there!"

Clair looked back at me, "That can't be right, he should be at the base. Wait," She said as I guess she saw through the window of the civilian vehicle, "THAT's him, ALL FORCES INGHAM IS IN A CONVOY WITH HEAVY ARM- WHERE ARE GOING GUSTAV"?

I didn't have time to wait around, I charged the convoy from the side and kicked Gustav's car. It swiveled into a ditch. I opened fire on the armored car, and it returned fire. But I won against the first. The other one unloaded its infantry and I already knew what the tanks were doing. I felt the machine gun fire on my back. I turned and fired at the commander's hatch of the back IS-40. I then jump jetted over it and sprayed the ground, hitting maybe one guy.

I placed a satchel charge on the back of the Is-40 and jump jetted into the woods before detonating. It was at this moment I realized I made a mistake. My kamerads were slow to respond and scattered, and none had the ability to take on an IS-40. Apparently neither did I, because when the dust clear, the Is-40's were not happy.

I realized I needed help, "Legion activate the sniper and target hostile shadow forces"

Legion responded, "Affirmative".

The sniper fired a burst of three high powered shots, the infantry started to fall.

"Hit the tank"!

"Negative, the shell's would not have enough power to penetrate that armor, recommend retreating".

"Hell no Legion, I never retreat". Suddenly my sniper was blown off of my shoulder.

"Alert error, with sniper rifle function".

Seventeen shadows came out of the woods holding DPs, PPSHs and Mosins. I knew I couldn't take them all on.

"Legion"

"Yes User"

"Fury striker paladin Panther".

"Acknowledged, System deleted".

 _Well, I'll have a hard time explaining that to the brass_ I thought as I raised my arms. I looked over to see my sniper on the ground. It didn't have major damage, but it would turn slow.

Why I thought about this was stupid, but I hadn't given up hope yet. And that was to be rewarded.

One of the Shadows shouted as a horn filled the air, "STUKA!"

The Shadows dove for cover, just in time for the tanks to get blown up by our Stuka bombers and my fellow eagles coming to my rescue.

The shadows didn't even have time to surrender as their pitch black flesh was filled with lasers bursts.

Clair met me, "Why did you attack, the 15th was already planning an ambush."

"I was a glory hog". I said with a shrug before walking over and grabbing my sniper turret. I placed in back on my shoulder.

Our sturmpioneers grabbed Ingham out of his car and pushed him towards an incoming transport vehicle.

As he was being loaded, I saw VTOLs coming in to pick us up.

Clair walked up to me, "Since you wanted the glory, have the glory of being our rear guard."

"Yes man" that meant a lot of last minute field reports and equipment checks, but at least she wouldn't tell the brass about my insubordination.

I watched everyone get in the sky and did another equipment check.

Two BF-109 pilots radio me, " _Yea, we don't have enough fuel, we're going back now"_.

"Alright I'm right behind ya". I looked at my VTOL pilot and nodded.

He began to hover and I latched on to the hook.

We watch the Bf-109's fly by and then followed. The ride was bumpy, but at least I wouldn't be demoted.

My VTOL Pilot radioed in, " _Hey do me a favor, I feel like someone's following us, can you check behind us_ ".

"I guess" I said exasperated. I quickly lost that feeling. "Hey, did you say thought someone was following us"?

" _Yea_ "

"You're wrong, several are following us"

" _Oh o- wait what"_

Sure enough 5 Yak-9's were following us.

I radioed the Bf-109s "Hey we got yak's on our tail"

" _Are you serious"?_

"Yes!"

They banked off and turned around

My pilot radioed me, " _Hey shoot at 'em"_

I didn't see an alternative, we were close to the portal. I opened fire. My lazer were inaccurate, but it got a few to turn back and Dogfight the Bf-109s. Except for one.

We passed through the portal and I took a breath and turned around. I suddenly heard shells hitting the top of our VTOL. I also started seeing tracers flying overhead.

I had to turn around and start firing again.

 **(Line break-POV change- Ivan)**

I am a Yak pilot, shooting down planes is what I do. It is not personal, it is not a grudge, nor is it pride.

I shoot down planes to feed my daughter Masha. This VTOL pilot probably has family too, But I must worry about mine before I worry about his.

SO I shoot, and I shoot, all for my little girl to eat. I dodge and I dodge for her to grow. I look at my picture of her, I keep it stabilized on my plane so that I never forget what I fight for. I remember when We first took the picture, she and I were at carnival, we stood in front of fairs wheel to show mother what we rode. She was so young back then; she clutched my leg and had huge grin on face.

I do another loop to throw the gunner's aim off. I start firing again at the VTOL. I turn the right a bit, and his right burst into flames. Then I feel a pain in my shoulder. The gunner hit my good. Then another shot hits, and another, and my plane shudder. I stare into the burning front of my plane. My picture had huge crack down the middle. It was between me and Masha.

I know what fate is saying. I will accept its wishes, for I was lucky enough to survive the great war 500 years ago. Fate has spared me once, I doesn't owe me anymore. I look up and I know time is short so I say, "Masha, be stronk, your papa is in a better place". And I feel the heat wash over me, as I go to be greeted by her mother.

 **(Line break PoV change- Gustav)**

We were going down fast the VTOL's controls were busted by the looks of thing, but my pilot was stubborn. Our tail started to rise and our nose started to fall.

I radioed him , "Eject, you can fix her"

" _I will down with this plane if I must_ " He radioed back

Then we flipped over….right as a portal opened up. I knew time had changed because it was suddenly night. We were over some sort of city, it had a big clock tower….what was it called….Big Ben. Our VTOL was going to crash land on a building.

But somehow that glorious bastard actually stabilized the plane enough for me to do an emergency landing. I let go and rolled across the roof of this building…right into a blue sniper wielding woman.

 **Ending AN: SO I thought I'd get started since there was no new over watch fanfics posted today. And I thought I had a decent plot.**

 **For the record Gustav is always speaking German, that will be important next chapter.**

 **Also, if you have any questions or comments, review and I''ll answer them the next chapter I post.**


	2. Flashy landing

**(POV: 3** **rd** **person)**

Gustav shook himself up, "Es Tut mir sehr leid".

Widowmaker simply stared at the armor in front of her, till she heard an annoying British pest yell at her.

Tracer was running straight towards Widowmaker, "What's wrong love, can't keep up the chase".

Widowmaker suddenly got an Idea.

 **(PoV: Gustav)**

The woman looked at me pleadingly, "Help me, that girl is a terrorist, here to kill me and the innocents in the crowd. There is a robot who is here to distract the people while she plants a bomb, help me stop her".

I looked at her in awe, "Innocents in danger, I see. Go help the people, I will deal with the threat", I said as I armed my laser rifle. She ran behind me, to go help the innocent people below I assume.

 **(PoV: Widowmaker)**

Gullible, but useful and possibly handsome. That described the guy in armor I just tricked. I'd have to see for myself later.

I heard from my foe, "Oh bloody hell!" followed by a, "sterben Abschaum!" along with a crash.

I turned to see he hand smashed the roof top with his massive claw, but he probably missed. Sure enough the British mosquito appeared behind him and sprayed a burst into his back.

He roared, "Kapitulieren kleines Maedchen"! As he swung his claw again towards her.

I think he'll keep her busy for a while, at least long enough for me to get the job done. I opened my cross hairs and targeted the Zenyatta. Target in sight.

 **Pov: Tracer**

This guy couldn't be human. He'd take more bloody bullets than a tank could. I leapt over him tried to spray his back. That usually the weak point right?

"Bug off you bloody cockroach". I reloaded. He kept shouting things in some other language.

Suddenly a loud sniper sound filled the air. I could only watch. Time felt slow and I could practically see the bullet. It hit Zenyatta square in the forehead. He collapsed as his light began to fade.

I could only stare shock by my failure, "Why.. why would y-" As I turned. The mysterious bullet taking thing's claw, balled in a fist hit my face.

 **Pov: Widowmaker**

I looked at the unconscious girl, "Looks like the party is over".

I turned to the man who'd help me, "Come, do you speak English?"

He turned to me and said "Nien".

I chose my German carefully, " Would you follow me".

He responded with, "Give me time".

He walked over to the smoldering jet and tapped the window, "Hey, kamerad, are you alive"?

No response. He gripped the cockpit window with his claw and ripped off the glass piece. Inside was a pilot, horrible broken, bleeding out of several places.

My new friend removed his helmet revealing a somewhat handsome black haired fellow. He leaned in, and kiss the pilots forehead, "Rest in peace, may you be granted eternal happiness with our Master".

He pulled his helmet on and said, "Ready".

I gestured for him to follow me. We ran across the buildings to a stair well. We ran up the stair well and found Reaper there to greet us with the stealth jet.

 **PoV: Reaper**

I can't believe she found another one. Another idiot to work for us. Oh well Talon could always use a new face, and based on what I just from the transport, he's pretty good.

"So, how's the friend making business" I said to Widowmaker.

"Oh it's working just fine, He swatted an annoy British fly for me". She said with a bit of gloating intent.

"Just make sure he doesn't fall behind" I said.

Our guest was looking around the transport. I think he was even scaring one of the Talon grunts. I like him already.

"What's your name"? I asked.

Widowmaker looked at him and said, "Wie heissen Sie"?

He seemed to understand that gibberish, "Ah, Gustav Adolf".

"He doesn't speak English?" I turned to Widowmaker.

She shrugged, "Apparently not, but he makes up for it with a winner personality".

We stared at him. Not a word, I love him. "Tell him to take off the suit".

"Eh, Nehmen uh Sie den…Uh" Widowmaker apparently didn't remember all of the German classes.

"Anzug" He helped, "Und nien".

As the craft started to take off, Gustav looked a little on edge but his posture.

Widowmaker turned to me, " So you were watching us".

"I always watch you, in case I have to clean up your mess". I said. To be fair I was a little annoyed at how Gustav defied, but still, it was the truth, and that's what matters.

 **PoV: Gustav**

Well, I guess I knack for making friends. Or partners. Or whatever these guys are.

Survival training say's when stranded in an unknown area with sentient species, we are to befriend the righteous justice keepers. I can only trust what I hear, and until I find someone to tell me otherwise, these people are just.

 **PoV: Lena/Tracer**

"Oh bloody hell" I moaned as I got up in a medical bed. Winston was close by.

"Good to see you're awake". My monk- scientist friend said.

"I feel like I got hit by a bloody car". I clutched my head, oh it hurt like hell.

"Close, it appears to be some sort of high powered combat claw. The specs are scarily more advanced than Doomfist's, though." Winston said with a mixture of awe and fear.

"One sec love" Dear god, why did it hurt so bad?

"You stay still for a little while, you had a minor concussion." Winston said.

"LEAD WITH THAT, and how'd you get me anyway". I said, slightly confused.

"I called the hospital and drove". Winston said as though it were obvious.

"So what else do you know about Mr. Tin Can"? I asked.

"Well based on Radar feed and the crashed ship we found, he's not of this world". Winston said, opening a jar of peanut butter.

"So he's an alien". Gosh that sounded strange.

"Or someone with alien technology, so tell me what do you remember about him".

I checked my memory, On the ship that had crashed, there was some text, and I could his eyes through the suit.

"There was some text on his crashed ship, and he had beautiful eyes, cobalt blue".

"Okay Ill check with our friends to find a translation". Winston said then followed it up with, " Why did you say his eyes were beautiful?"

I couldn't answer that.

 **Ending AN: So Gustav can't speak much English.**

 **Remember to review and show your thoughts and/or support of the story by letting me know what you think.**


	3. Trust and justice

Tijgersprong: Thank you for your support.

Salem27: Hope wait wasn't too long.

Guest: This one is on the house(bar talk)

(Story…..BEGIN!)

I must confess, I don't like humans. While our Master conceives them as resourceful, brilliant, and strong, I see them as little more that pests that tear up God's creation. However I do see the strong will of the humans now. That girl impressed me; despite being a killer, she fought me till she was unconscious. That is admirable.

I can not recall the reason I thought this while I was in the transport with the sniper, but I do know that I should have learned English. Back then I was just eager to be done with the day.

" _if you're not going to pay attention in class, then at least remember these two things: For a man, say "I don't speak English". For a woman say , "You have pretty eyes". My instructor prodded._

" _Why the difference"? I asked._

" _It is important to always compliment a woman upon first greeting." He said._

Now I wish I had learned more. The girl and Grim were chatting in English. I can, without question, say that I hated not knowing the language. Alas, my pilot was dead, so I had no translator. If you're wondering why I'm not tore up about a dead pilot, I'll explain.

The Supreme Army of Asis isn't exactly a farming society. Most children are taught to shoot a weapon at the age of seven. Our doctrine was based on the near extinct Saxon saying, "Every man a soldier, every town a fortress"! So, yeah, we're not strangers to death.

About 5 minutes as I was listening to a conversation, I heard, "Berlin".

Berlin is the name of Striker's predecessor. I assumed they had connected to my homeland, or the Teskian Union, in which case, I could go home.

I stepped forward, "Berlin"?

The woman turned to me, "Yes, the name of job place".

Gosh, her Prussian was weak, but I understood. Not going home yet.

Wow, I realized I forgot to compliment her, "You have pretty eyes".

"Thanks" she seemed a little turned off by that. Maybe the compliment only worked on certain people.

"So what is the job"? I asked, I remember now that Berlin is the capital of a very rich human nation.

"A woman set bomb that destroyed 2 blocks of city. Many wounded, a few dead, She plan to kill many survivors. We must kill her first." The woman said to me.

"So it begins" I muttered.

(PoV Mercy)

I was greeted in a very excited rush as I arrived in Berlin airport. A bag man practically screamed in a rush, " Ms. Angela, how are you still part of Overwatch, are you going to take care of the children? What about the people still in the rubble."

I raised my hand, "I will take care of everyone, have you found the culprit"?

"Uh no ma'am" He said

"That is very grave, you must find him, or else the wounded won't be safe".

The boy nodded furiously and grabbed my bags. He then led me to a taxi and opened my door. He truly was a gentleman.

So I just got out of a chair from a plane, walked twenty meters and was stormed by a hyperactive boy probably barely in his twenties. I can only imagine how much uninterrupted sleep I was going to get after I started.

(time jump: 2 hours later)(PoV: Gustav)

Our transport finally landed on a grey brick roof. The sun was setting, which ment I had just gone roughly 24 hours without sleep and 16 hours without food. I checked the batter life on my Battlearmor. It has a 72hour long batter. That's 48 hours left.

The girl, Widowmaker I think, turned to me, "Talon wants to see what you're made off, so your job is to kill this woman before she plants another bomb. Then you'll be part of our organization". She held up a picture of a woman with blond hair and angel wings.

I nodded. I jump jetted off the side of the build into a room on the adjacent building. I started running, realizing the rooms were uninhabited since the bombing. I then turned and saw it. The bomb area. Fust was still in the air, there were medical tents everywhere. I hear a "Move, move!" from a supervisor by looks of it, As two men carried a stretcher with a brown haired woman. The woman's right leg was bandaged with blood stains at the knee, her hands clutched her stomach in pain as her head swayed back and forth.

"That woman is evil", I muttered to myself. I saw several stretchers lying around, all filled with bodies. No good soul would do something like this.

Then I saw her. She was wearing the very same outfit that the picture had. In fact, she looked identical in the picture. I pulled out my sniper rifle and steadied it against the window seal. I was itching to shoot. She walked over to a stretcher.

I pulled the trigger. I watched as the bullet flew from the chamber and hit her in the heart. Blood sprayed from her chest as she collapsed. People opened the door to the room and praised me. A mother hugged me and said, "Thank you for avenging my son".

I shook myself from my daydream. She was right next to the stretcher. It had a little boy in it. My finger began to close the distance from the trigger. Then I saw something. She raised her staff, and thee boy's wounds closed.

Why would she heal her targets? I needed more information.

(Time skip: 2 hours later, Mercy POV)

I sat down on the cot in my tent and ponder something I felt before I healed Jacob. I felt killing intent, someone was gonna kill me, and yet, they didn't. I removed my medical bag and set it on the night stand they'd given me.

I couldn't help but sigh in depression as I recalled the injuries I saw. Why do people hurt people, this could be avoided as the Earth is rich and can provide for everyone. People who despise should learn to live together peacefully, like the omnics.

 _It's Ironic really_ I thought, _We wanted peace from them, yet we are more violent than every species combined._

I was snapped out of my train of thought by a cold metal cylinder pressing against my back. I fealt the killing intent that I felt earlier.

I heard in German, "Cry out and you're dead".

I nodded. There was a table on the other side of the tent with opposite chairs facing each other. The gun pushed me into one of the chairs and He walked around to sit in the other chair. He had a suit of armor on. Not big and bulky like Reinhardt's, but enough to cover the user completely.

I decided to talk, "So, are you the assassin I could feel trying to kill me earlier".

"Your senses are sharp, but I'm no assassin, I'm a soldier". He said.

"So why didn't you kill me"? I asked.

A wave of gloominess came over him. "In accordance with the _Stranded Hand book_ if we should ever be in a situation where we cant understand everyone, we go with the ones we can understand. But my squad leader taught me that if I should trust my gut. When you healed the boy, I figured something wasn't right. Why would you help your victims?"

I almost stood up, "What do you mean by "My victims"? I am here to help"

"I was told you are a terrorist, that you planted the bomb" He said, a little ashamed.

I was about to rant and insult him, and then I realized: he genuinely wants to help; he's just had bad information. It takes a big man to admit that he's wrong, and here he was.

"I'm sorry, I wish I give something in apology, but I have nothing to give". He said, bowing his head in shame.

"You have nothing to apologize for" I said, "But can you do me a favor"?

"What can I do?" He said.

"Take off the helmet, let me see your face"

He seemed reluctant, yet slowly he reached his massive claw up to his helmet.

I wanted to see his face, to see if he was innocent, if he still had life in him.

His claw began to twist. Suddenly the oil lamp went out, and a chilling aura cause him to tighten his helmet and turn to the opening.

There he stood, Gabriel Reyes, or as he's known now, Reaper. Next to him stood Widowmaker.

She spoke to my armored friend in German, "All you had to do was kill her, we could have walked away from this, and we wouldn't kill everyone here. But you stuck your nose in wrong place."

He responded, "You are not fighting for the right cause, you are kill civilians."

I turned to him, "They know, and they won't stop until they have what they want."

Reaper turned to me, "So, have you figured out a way to fix this". He gestured to himself

I couldn't respond.

"Of course not, well, times up, at least, your time is". He raised his shotguns and fired.

Time slowed as I saw pellets flying towards me. My friend in armor however, was a bit faster, as he rolled over the table and embraced me, the laser pellets hit his back. My friend turned around and fired a burst from his cannon. Balls of glowing energy flew out of the rifle. Reaper went into his Ghostly form. The bullets fazed harmlessly through him.

Widowmaker was shooting at my friend from a place she'd grappled to. The first shell ricocheted off of his chest armor. He turned and fired a burst at the building.

Uproar was heard from the camp. They must have heard the shooting. I grabbed my pistol and shot at Reaper, who'd appeared from behind my friend. Reyes was a little shocked and that gave my friend enough time for whack Reaper with his barrel. I realized something: my friend was really strong. Reaper's mask cracked from the bash.

He clutched his mask in pain. My friend didn't wait for him to recover. He kicked Reaper in the stomach and used his claw to flip Reaper before he hit the ground.

Reaper was about to get up, but the brutality is the armor pilot's personality showed, as he repeatedly beat Reaper in the head with barrel of his gun. The beating continued until the mask cracked. Widowmaker dared not incur the pilots wrath.

People, however, were not so patient, as law enforcement finally arrived.

(PoV Gustav)

Oh it was fun. I forgot what feeling all powerful felt like. I raised my cannon again.

I am usually well-restrained, but these people put a stain on my honor. No, that's not right, my father once said, "Honor can not be given, nor taken, it can only be lost". I hate them, I hate myself, but I love fighting.

I decided, for once, I would taunt him, "Grim reaper, no, today you're my little bitch"! I hit him again.

Then I heard sirens. I decided to back off, let law enforcement take care of them. _Wait, I forgot_!

I turned to see Widowmaker grapple down, grab Grim, and grapple away.

I Jump jetted after them, but my jets can only go about twelve meters before needing a quick cool down (That's what the claw is for). She was on the roof before me. I got up there just in time to see them taking off. I pulled out my sniper rifle. My crosshairs were lined up when I felt the woman I'd been sent to kill's hand on the barrel.

"No more fighting," She said, "We have nothing to gain by any more bloodshed."

She had a point, and I needed to save ammo. I nodded.

"My name is…Mercy". She said to me.

"I am Gustav, Gustav Adolf". I said, standing tall.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Mercy said, holding out her hand.

I took it graciously. Then I noticed her wings. She truly did look like an angel. Beautiful, Kind, compassionate; I see it now Master, you love them for this. You send us to die, so they can be like this. When backed into a corner, they don't hold grudges, they don't want to hurt others. Humans have become the most noble of races.

And now I needed a favor from one. "Excuse me?" I said to her nervous.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Could you….teach me English".

"…Why", She inquired.

I had no choice, "I do not know the language of this world, and I need to learn".

She thought for a moment, "Alright, I have a job at the hospital nearby, you will help me there, and I will teach you English".

It seemed like a fair deal.

(Time skip two weeks later)

Oh this was bad. That girl I fought in England is here. I don't have my Battle Armor to defend myself.

I rushed to the hospital.

Mercy was waiting for me. I got the eggs for breakfast though.

"What has you in hurry this morning". She said with a smirk on her face.

"They are here". I said.

"Talon"? I shook my head. I explained what had happened in England.

(Tracer Pov)

We finally found the hospital Angela was working at. It was a typical hospital, a few doctors here and there. Thanks to airport finally being open to the public, Winston and I could come and see Angela. Who'd want to hurt her, she's the nicest bloody soul I know.

"Are you just going to stand there, she might need us", Winston said. I walked forward, causing the automated doors to open, right in front of a panicked black haired blue eyed man.

 **Hey, so thanks for the support Guest, Tijger and Salem.**

 **So, I really don't know how to close this. I Guess, tell me what you think. I appreciate all reviews and I like everyone's input and questions. I always try to respond to any questions in the next chapter I post.**


	4. Crossfire

**Reviewer responses**

 **Guest: I appreciate your approval**

 **Salem27: If you recall in the first chapter, this isn't the first time someone has been stranded due to an unexpected portal. The SAA had to create some sort of protocol to guide soldiers for this very situation. The steps go as followed.**

 **Check for injuies: yes(repair injury)/ no(proceed to step 2)**

 **Assess communication ability: yes(Call for transport)/no(Step 3)**

 **Find SAA territory: Yes( state name, rank, and wait for transport)/ No(Proceed to nearby law-enforcement)**

 **Should there be no trustworthy law enforcement procedure is adjustable for user. (Translation: User acts on their gut)**

 **There several rules and guidelines that follow this situation but, these were the basics.**

 **Tijgersprong: I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry about the spelling problems.**

 **(ON to the story)**

(Tracer Pov)

This boy sure looked…surprised and scared. He began frantically speaking to our dear friend Angela. She Held up her hand, and said something, in a very calm voice, in German. He stared at her, as though she'd said something crazy. Angela made a shooing gesture with her hands. He muttered something before bowing and walking down a corridor.

I decided to speak up, "So, love, who was that"?

She turned to me and smiled a friendly smile, "Oh, that is co-worker of mine. He's been a huge help these past days".

"Is that right" I said, "I heard you were attacked."

She sighed, " Yes, Reaper was with there".

"Bloody hell love, why didn't you call us?!" I practically shouted.

Angela made a quiet down gesture. Winston stepped in for me, "Angela, we rather worried about you. We would have appreciated it if you had at least called one of us".

"I heard Lena was in the hospital, and I did not wish to trouble you for nothing". Angela said.

I piped up, "This isn't nothi-" She then did a twirl.

"I am perfectly fine, I had a good ally".

"Really?" Winston said.

"We had even numbers, but my friend was better than Reaper and Widowmaker". She said with a smile.

"Wait what" I said a little shocked, "Who was your friend".

"He had a metal suit on. After I had explained it that I was not a terrorist, he protected me". She said.

I had to pry, "Where is he now". She shrugged.

"Doc don't screw with me" I said.

"He left to chase after them". Angela said, "He wanted to avenge his honor I guess".

I couldn't help but slump. Winston joined back in, "He sounds really noble, I wonder what he's doing now"

(Gustav Pov)

That bitch!

I am stuck here, washing surgery equipment. While she may or may not be ratting me out. Don't get me wrong, I was charged with dish washing in my platoon, I am good at it. It still isn't fun.

That's what I thought until I saw the shiny scalpel. It was beautiful. My handy work was amazing.

I kissed my newly polished scalpel, Then muttered, "Shiesse" and went back to scrubbing.

When I finally finished, the equipment was clean, the floors were polished, one of the moble beds even had its wheel fixed.

I heard a knock. I turned around to find Mercy in a doctors uniform. "They are gone" She said.

"Did you tell them" I asked.

"No, that's your job" Mercy smiled slightly.

I sighed in relief. I'm safe for another day.

She spoke, "Come with me".

I didn't want to question her, so I followed. We went out the hospital doors, walked three blocks, turned right, walked another two blocks, and arrived at a bar. She gestured for me to follow her in.

"This place has the best beer you'll ever drink". She said holding up two fingers. The bartender brought two large mugs of brownish yellow liquid.

She raised her glass. I looked around, and realized something. I raised my glass to hers and took a gulp. "I never knew the difference between a bar and a tavern until today".

She looked at me, "Oh?"

"A tavern is a place of celebration, where people are happy and proud. A bar is a place of misery". I said.

"A lot has happened to them, may be we don't know the story". She said. This atmosphere was pissing me off. I downed the rest of my beer and stood up.

I shouted, "Oi!" The music cut off.

All eyes were on me, but I didn't care. I stood on a table and pointed to a man, "Why are you depressed!?"

"My girlfriend left me". The man said. Not a good reason.

"SO what, a woman leaves you, and grovel in self-pity". I chided before turning to another man, "And Why are you depressed"

"I failed at a futbol and failed to block the winning shot". The other man said.

"A game, a woman, a fame, a pain, what happened to the strong Germans? You built wonders and awe-inspiring creations. You were mighty, and you always had your moments." Some of the people started to nod their heads and mutter.

"You always had the last laugh. When you lost the great war, you had to pay money to France, yet today, you have a better economy than anyone west of you. You found love, and worked hard and It always paid off. So why now do you give up." I heard grunts of approval.

"You will find a woman, you will win a game, and everyone will rejoice in your happiness" I shouted

Everyone cheered with pride, new life was restored within them. I returned to the bar and slumped in my chair, exhausted from my speech.

"Well aren't you an inspiration". Mercy said, raising her glass to her lips, obviously impressed.

The bartender placed a bigger mug filled with beer on my coaster, "On the house buddy".

"We have to be inspiring, or our people might lose the will to fight when moral is low". I said raising my glass.

"Be careful, the last veteran who gave a speech at a bar in Germany didn't have a happy ending". She said

I shrugged. Tonight was a good night. Tomorrow might be a different story.

 **So yea short chapter, but I need to at least set up the next chapter.**

 **Please review for me so I know you support this story.**


	5. Lion in rome again

**Before I get to the reviewers, I figure you people want an explanation as to why this chapter is a little late.**

 **First off, I got a job. Stop cheering, it's landscaping…..with my father. He's not like your typical boss who sits back and lets his loyal salt mine minions do his bidding. No, he's the boss who doesn't trust his incompetent minions with the hard stuff and has his loyal son bleed in the sun for his cause.**

 **Okay, I'm done raging. Now, for my loyal minions in the coal mines.**

 **IHadAnAccount: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry for the semi-long wait.**

 **Tijgersprong: I'm glad you noticed my spelling. I typically do better with smaller chapters, but there has to be a balance between good grammar and long chapters, so please excuse a few mistakes.**

 **Salem27: You thought you had a choice to support the story, ha Noob. Just kidding, I said it before and I'll say it again: I appreciate every review.**

 **And The new guy joining the reviewer club!**

 **NicTheGamerNOR: (Darth sideous voice) The reading is strong in this one.**

 **ON WITH The story**

(Gustav YAY)

I awoke in a strange dark room. It wasn't like my room at Mercy's.

I bars with light pouring through the cracks.

A man in what appeared to be law enforcement walked up to the bars, "Alright, you're free to go".

I rubbed my eyes. Memories started to flood in.

( _Flashback)_

 _"_ _Oi" A man in brown hair yelled, "Heard you talkin bad about Britain fritz"._

 _I Turned to him, "You are british, no? Very well, I apologize."_

 _"_ _Bloodu hell, you don't just talk about brits and get off easy." He balled his fists._

 _I couldn't resist, "Are you sure you want to do this? The Americans and Russians aren't here to save your ass like in Africa."_

 _"_ _You son of a"- He threw a punch, which I parred grabbed his arm and brought my forearm on his elbow. It bent to a very unnatural shape. He rolled on the ground, clutching his now broken arm._

 _His friends charged at me._

(End flashback)

And that's all I remember. I know I won, because I'm in here.

I walked down a narrow corridor, to a room with a desk and a man sitting behind it. He spoke to me, "If those boys were citizens, I could have arrested you, but they were underaged, and did not have passports, so their rights don't apply".

I nodded.

He continued, "You're free to go". He gestured to a door on the other side of the room. "I just need to see some Identification".

Crap.

Before I could make a break for the room I heard, "He's with me". As Mercy walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Angela, I was unaware you had an assistant". The officer said.

"Yes, well, I do, now we will be leaving". She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the door.

We met in the parking lot. "Well, last night was rather funny" Mercy said to me. I nodded.

I won't lie, this next conversation hurt me.

(Mercy Pov)

Gustav seemed…stiff for some reason. He was scared of something.

"What it is it"? I asked, curious of his response.

He wouldn't meet my eyes. As I opened my mouth to speak with a sterner voice, I heard this, "I'm leaving".

I was curious, "Where are you going"?

"No, I'm _leaving_ ". He said. I realized what he meant.

"When, and where will you go"? I admit, my heart was severing itself from my chest. I had grown to love the Assite soldier. It was not a romantic love, but of comradery. He'd stayed with me, and became a trustworthy friend.

"I will go south, and attempt to find a power source to recharge my armor". He said, still unable to meet my eyes.

I knew of only one other thing I could do. I gestured for him to lower himself. I kissed his forehead and said, "May you find peace in the path you take".

He nodded and went back to the hospital..

(Gustav Pov)

With my battle armor in a suit cast, a little cash from work, and the will of Prussian defender, I left and headed south. If I could not get back to the front, then my life's wish will have been in vain.

I wasn't too proud to do anything. I would take buses, supply train cars, even hide in the of dump trucks. The first thing the break when you join the SAA is your pride. But my pride had been broken long before the drill instructor pulled out the whip.

The damned memories of when I was irresponsible came back at the worst times.

 _I ran across a plain of the greenest grass. I saw Papa sitting in a chair on our porch. He smiled and starred out into the distance, as though reminiscing happy times._

 _"_ _Eh PAPA!" I shouted up at him. His eyes lowered to me, and a warm smile showed blinded my eyes from his face._

 _"_ _Ja Gustavas"? He said, his eyes full of peace._

 _"_ _I Will be like you" I said smiling to show my sincerity._

 _"_ _Oh, and how shall you be like me" Papa inquired._

 _"_ _I shall go and fight for the goodness of my home"._

 _His face went cold._

I realized the train had stopped, which meant they would start searching the train cars for their goods. I hoped off the other side of the car.

I saw two pairs of feet walk up the train car and climb aboard, followed by grunting and them stepping off in unison, probably carrying a crate. The pairs made another three passes before the whistle sounded.

I climbed back aboard the train, and continued my ride.

 _"_ _Do not be like me Gustavas" He said, his eyes shown with regret_

 _"_ _Papa"? I questioned._

 _"_ _I killed many innocents before I met your mother". He cringed._

 _"_ _Who"? I asked, wondering why my proud father was so broken._

 _"_ _Assite believers" He said, "Jeez gave a speech at the end of the second Reich"._

 _I realized this was before the Union of People existed._

 _"_ _Jees blamed Assite believers for the high casualties of the war". He said. "I was part the purge group, charged with hurting the Assite people."_

 _My Prussian mother walked out, "What about the Purge"?_

 _My father's smile returned a little too quick. "Oh, I'm just educating Gustavas on some old history"._

 _My mother scowled, "His name is Gustav, a proper Prussian name, not that Teskian slang you gave him"._

 _My father chuckled._

I remember that was the last day I enjoyed the name "Gustavas Adolfus". My father was a great soldier under the SAA, but he was a terrible person before that.

I watched the passing trees as the train got up to full speed. Then I saw something. It was for a split second, but I knew the shape well enough. A Shadow T340 tank. The gun caliber was unknown due to such a quick pass, and it was hidden decently behind a bush, but it was a T340 nonetheless.

"What are the shadows doing here" I thought. If there is one tank, there are many. I'm not an AT grenadier, I can't fight tanks effectively.

I was so lost in thought; I didn't even realize I'd arrived in Rome. I could see the age of the city in the architecture. The train came to grinding halt, which allowed me to get off. Then something bizarre happened. In summer, with roughly 80 degrees on the thermometer, snow started falling.

This planet is different from my home, as snow usually doesn't fall in the summer. I casually walked into the train station. No one batted an eye, which was good. My suit case was tugging along behind me.

A roar suddenly erupted outside. I turned to see a small Peshlan woman had ran into an Italian.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" She said as she picked up her glasses, grabbed her bag and began running towards what looked like a leaning tower.

I'm not sure what possessed me, but I followed her as stealthly as I could.

 **Okay, ready for more bad news? I'm going church camp, which means I won't update until next weekend/ two weeks.**

 **I am terribly sorry about the delays, but God comes first. If you are looking for a good overwatch fanfic while I'm gone, I recommend "Magic Medic" His "Flight of the raven" story kept my writing morale High.**

 **Please review and tell me what you like, what you didn't, and just what you want to see"**


	6. In the name of God

**Okay, just a quick update as to why I seem like a lying scumbag who failed to update on time.**

 **Ready?**

 **Okay, About 2 days after I posted the last chapter of** _ **Stranded in Civilization**_ **I turned on my computer and had an update. When the update was finished, my computer restarted, then gave me the finger and would remain a black screen. I am unaware of what caused this, or why it stopped, but I decided to update while I have the chance.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Salem27:**

(Gustav Pov)

Suspicion is the thing that keeps people alive. To allow without suspicion is to make a foolish decision.

So I when someone comes running into me panicking, I can only assume that she is up to something she shouldn't be. I followed the Peshlan woman down a street and through an alley way. I confess she looked rather cute, in a childlike manner.

I watched as she stopped at an alley crossing and raised the back of her jacked, allowing a small machine to fly out and hover around her.

The Peshlan woman then whisper-shouted something at the drone. I then saw her pull out a bag that she'd apparently been carrying, raise one knee, and rest the bag on her knee. The bag was rectangular in shape, and appeared to be carrying a single solid object. It wasn't until after she opened it that I realized it was a laptop. A Toshiba **(Just like the one I'm typing this on lol)** , and the screen had a lot of different graphs and charts constantly changing.

She's a scientist, which means I might be able to trust her. Only one way to find out. Yes I am aware that watching a woman from the shadows is creepy, and yes…..I know I look like a stalker. I decided to make myself known by stepping out.

"Who are you?" I asked in my limited but very good English vocabulary.

She jumped

(Mei Point of view)

I jumped at the sound of an unexpected voice and reached for my weather modifier. I was on the streets of Rome, and I'd heard stories of gangsters raping and murdering women in Italy, so I had to act tough.

I saw a rather handsome black haired, navy blue eyed man carrying a strange suit case. I needed to be tough, despite his good looks, "I Should ask you the s-s" _Shit, I stuttered_.

He burst out laughing. I couldn't have been more embarrassed if I was naked….well maybe actually. I covered my face with my hands, "Please stop".

He corrected his posture, "I apologize for zat, I sought you ver a trouble maker".

I cracked my finger-wall, "What?"

He gave a small, endearing smile that let me know he was civilized, "I haff a goot vay of reading people, Of telling cowards from real banditz, you are not a bandit".

I couldn't tell if I should be offended by being called a coward, or sigh in relief that he was a good person.

He then questioned me, "vat are you doing?"

I guess he couldn't be too bad, "I'm tracking a strange energy signature, it appears to be coming from in the city."

"oh?"

"It may have something to do with the strange weather conditions we've been having".

His face darkened, "oh, so you vant to know zat too".

"Yes sir"I said.

"Zer is a large energy supply over zere". He said, pointing to a church in the town. I pulled up my computer scanner, and sure enough, the energy was off the charts. I turned to him and bowed, "Thank you". I then ran to the church and opened the doors.

(Gustav Pov)

A scientist studying the weather, that's new. **(AN: In Gustav's homeland, scientists are used primarily for the growth of economy, food supply, and military growth)**. I turned away and was about to leave when I heard a loud crash from inside the church.

"It's never simple" I groaned, before turning back and charging. The thing about Assite military, everyone carries a side arm. A fact which I was most grateful for at the time. Most mothers tell their children, "never rush in guns blazing". I am going to tell you that is complete and utter bullshit.

My special side arm is 13mm _Heinkel_ revolver. _Heinkel_ s are great because they carry incendiary armor piercing ammo, which means against Shadow troops, the can One-shot most of the time. What else, oh yea, The _Heinkel_ also has extra riffling and a long barrel. It carries four shots but with its sturdy grip handle, each one will count. Oh right, how I saved the day.

I kicked the door in to find two men with skull masks looming over the Peshlan girl. Her laptop lay busted on the floor. I saw two men on the side of the indoor balcony holding guns to the church staff.

Four bullets, four men. Seems simple enough right. I decided to be a bad ass and one hand my revolver. The two in the center noticed me about the time I pulled it out and reached for their weapons. I mentally sighed, I got the FNGs. I fired one in to the first guy's neck, another into his buddy's face.

The other guys notice me, and turned their weapons and fired. They had m1911s, which I braced for. Then they, and it, hit me, I'm a superhuman, IM HUMAN BULLET PROOF. I realized that as the shell flattened against my shoulder and knee. I grinned as I jumped and grabbed the floor of the balcony, and pulled my self over the bar. The one on the right fired another shot at me. It ricocheted off to the left. He fired again, then again as I advanced closer in a stroll-like fashion. His friend seemed to be in shock that I had endured through gun fire. He fired two at my neck, same result. I was about five feet when He fired his seventh shot. It bounced off my arm and I got with inches of his face.

"Tell me, how much ammo did you pack in that"? I asked as I starred him down,

"E-E-Eight…..S-Sir" He quivered.

"Alright, I got a serious question for you: You have two choices, you can either end it all now with your last bullet, your honor remaining intact, or you can waste it, and make me make you wish I'd killed you. Your choice, I got all year". I said with a little too cocky smirk for my taste.

He looked to be deep in thought for a second, before putting the barrel to skin under his chin and pulling the trigger. New paint would have to be placed on the ceiling.

I turned to the last man. "I'm going to give you a different choice than the second one I gave him, you can either tell me what I want to know, or I'm going to make you wish I'd killed you".

"W-what do you need". He quivered.

"Who do you work for?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Talon, who will destroy you when they find out what you've done, what you've interfered with". He cheered triumphantly.

I walked up to him, "Oh, okay you're free to go".

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"No" I said, and palmed underneath his chin. Not dead, temporarily paralyzed.

I dusted off my hands. The minister stepped forward, "What are you; you are neither angel nor demon, as an angel would not have killed, and a demon would not have stepped in this holy sanctuary which has been violated."

"I'm a soldier without orders, so I make my own until command comes back." I shrugged.

A woman stepped forward, "How can we thank you"?

I looked at the busted computer of that girl, "Can you get me a laptop and connection cable" I said.

She rushed off. The minister opened his mouth again, "Do you realize what you've done, they'll come after us now, they almost had their money, and now they'll be out for blood."

The girl returned, " It's my old laptop, I'm sorry but it's all I have".

"That's fine, Oh and can I get some rope"? I asked. She looked at me curiously.

(Tracer Pov)

Lucio is so nice. He got us an auto piloted jet to take us where ever we wish to go. It has a flat screen, a mini bar, a cabinet, and a fruit rack. Bloody rich kids.

Winston was watching the news on the couch while I was on the mini bar with a bottle of champaign.

" _Breaking news"_

" _In Rome, foot soldiers linked to the terrorist organization Talon, were found. 3 dead and hanging from a street poll, and one was tied up when the authorities arrived. We now go live to one of our reporters at the scene"_

The screen changed to a small man looking at a camera _._

" _Three bodies were found outside this church, hanging from a street post. I dare say this was to make a statement, that Talon operations are not welcome in Rome!"_

Winston flipped the channel to discussion show. I rerouted our play to Rome.

" _This is the second foiled Talon Operation in a month!"_

A woman next to him spoke

" _You don't think it was the same guy, do you?"_

He responded, " _I don't know what to think, the both times no witnesses would reveal any features, for all you know I could be this mysterious hero"_

She looked skeptical, " _Yea, Right"_

They both laughed.

The man spoke again, "Do you think it's Overwatch".

" _I think people would tell us if he was, even the U.N. couldn't arrest them then."_

" _The biggest questions on the minds of the people is probably: Who and where is this mysterious hero?"_

I couldn't help but feel like these were the same people, and we were that much closer to finding our newest ally.

 **So, As I said I'm a little late for this chapter, but I tried to get it up as soon as I could.**

 **My writing morale is low though, but it was boosted.**

 **I find it funny I have over 10 people following this story, yet only 3 actually participate. Hillarious, but the joke is over, please review.**


	7. The Grand Scheme of life

**So Im back, and so is that bitch we all know and hate called school. I will probably be even later on updates due to the fact im taking college courses. Now to quote Sabaton "In accordance with the old tradition" I will be responding to the comments.**

 **Salem27: Yes I know I made mistakes, but I was in a rush because of guilt. "Oh yea, Ill have a chapter up next week" 3 weeks later, nothing. All in all, I am sorry for the mistakes. Oh and by the way, thanks for reviewing every chapter.**

(Tracer Pov)

Our landing was amazing…ly complicated. The Italian airport wasn't expecting our landing, so they got in touch with the Air force, which proceeded to tell us to turn back or get shot down. After we identified ourselves, we were met with armed guards ready to open fire. Apparently, they thought we might be a Talon retaliation strike. Nothing like being compared to your enemy to get your nickers in a notch. When we finally got through customs, Mei our old friend was waiting for us. I ran up and we kissed the sides of eachothers' faces **(AN: This is to be interpreted as a greeting, not implied homosexuality)**.

"Mei, It's so nice to see you again". I said making our hug tighter.

"It's good to know you're alright" Winston said with a genuinely happy smile he only gets when an invention works right.

"Oh, you two are so sweet" She said back, "I am very happy to see you two again."

She then took us to an Italian café, where we were serve coffee and cannoli. She smiled at us and, despite her shy personality, struck up a conversation, "So, why are you in Italy"?

Winston's face darkened, "We came looking for the one who killed the Talon soldiers".

She sighed and looked at Winston, "How could I guess, what do you want with him". Then she messed up, "I mean, If it is a HIM, it could be a her, or an animal o-"

I looked at Winston and nodded, something was definitely suspicious. "Mei, I get the feeling you know we're talking about".

She got intimidated really easily "I-I-I know nothing".

I gave her a suspicious glare.

"I- _might_ have met him at the church". She said, "Might".

"So, you don't for certain, but you may have met a Talon opposing rebel who we may never see again". I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you haven't heard"? She said putting her hands to her face in shock.

"Heard what?" It's really getting annoying, everyone being one step ahead of me all the time.

"He's hosting a party demanding that all Talon officials come to negotiate a deal." She said pushing up her glasses. She then held up a poster with large text, "See".

It was too much for me, "We were gone two days"!

"He works fast". She said shrugging.

Winston brightened the mood, "Well now we know where to find him".

(Gustav's PoV)

How did I come up with so much money you might ask? Well the money the Talon grunts came up with was quite a bit. So I figured I'd try negotiations using that money and my knowledge of the organization.

I figured I'd host the party at some fancy hotel, just to rub the fact that I was spending their money for their surrender.

The party was in two days, I was going to see if they had any sense at all.

(Time jump, two days later 1400 hours Tracer PoV)

I must say that our mystery man has either good or expensive tastes.

The hotel was lavished with "high-quality" entertainment. A couple waiters were serving drinks, curtains, bright red, fell from window laces. Silk, no velvet.

I taped my ear piece to talk to Winston, who was in our van. "I feel very out of place here".

" _You'll be fine"_ He said, _" I checked the latest fashion on the internet."_

"Did the latest fashion happen to exclude a bloody back? I feel exposed with all this skin". I said a little too loud.

A police officer came up to me, "Is everything all right"?

"Oh, pardon my manners, my friend bought me this dress for the occasion, and I just can't help but feel he has poor taste". I said.

"Oh do not worry, you look quite wonderful" He said before walking off.

Winston was laughing.

"What's got your knickers tickled?" I asked.

" _Oh, it's that I told you it was fine, and your hot headedness almost got you in trouble"._

"I'll ha-"

" _Incoming, two o'clock"_ Winston urged.

I turned to see a man wearing a tux with a wolf mask walk in with guards surrounding him.. Following him was a Sparrow, a Monkey, and a Panda.

"Those are Talon's leaders?" I asked, a little intrigued by their choice of disquise. Wolf walked in and grabbed a glass of Champaign from a waiter's tray before casually walking to the elevator.

" _You ready"?_

"Now or never love". I rushed to the elevator waving my hand, "Hold the door"!

The elevator man pressed the open doors button. I made it inside huffing. The elevator man asked Panda, "What floor".

A Chinese accent followed, "The eighth".

"Same" I said.

He pressed the eight button as we began to ascend.

I went with the plan, "So, wonderful party, am I right ol' chap"

"Please Miss Oxton, there's no need to make small talk". Wolf said. He was Western, either American or Canadian.

 _Well the jig is up_ I thought, "Are you the Talon leaders"?

"A portion of them". He replied.

"So not all of them came"? I asked.

"Several thought he was a joke, only five of us took him seriously". He said with a shrug.

"But there are…. One of you has a computer doesn't he"? I asked.

"I thought you were going to ask the obvious question. Yes for the sake of privacy, Donkey couldn't make it".

The elevator dinged.

Wolf spoke again, "I'm afraid this is where we part, Miss Oxton".

I reached out and grabbed his forearm. "I'm going in there too".

He pulled his arm away, "I'm afraid this is for masked leaders only". He said as two security guards grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to the stairs.

We went down the stairs and they tossed me out into an alleyway.

I brushed myself off when they left. _So far, so good_.

I walked up to our van. Mei opened the door and helped me up.

Winston was staring at the computer, "Good job, the prototype is a huge success."

Audio came in and Panda was chatting with Wolf, "Was it wise to let her go, she could still hurt our operations".

"She can't hurt us here, and if she knows what's good for her, she'll stay out our way".

 _(Flashback)_

" _I'm going in there too" The prototype listening camera attached to the sleeve._

 _He pulled his arm away, "I'm afraid this is for masked leaders only"._

 _(end flashback)_

"Leave it to good 'ol Winston to make something on the fly" I said.

The men walked into a room with a large table with several more seats than necessary.

Our mystery man was there with a ski mask to obscure his face, "Greeting gentlemen " his voice was oddly familiar and German.

Winston recoiled a bit as the leaders took a seat.

"What I asked".

"His posture, his build, this man is a soldier, his stance is that of world war 1 Prussian soldiers, and his build says he's used to heavy equipment".

Our mystery man took a seat when the leaders had sat down.

"Gentlemen, let's not beat around the bush I'd like to help expand your control to some far away countries." He said.

"Where do you have in mind," Said Sparrow, his accent indicating he hailed from India.

"I was thinking America and Mexico" He said.

"We already have influence there" Wolf said.

"Then China and Vietnam" Mystery man said.

"We have great influence there too" Panda said.

"H-how about Romania and Hungary" He asked.

"Already taken" Monkey said.

 _Is Talon really that large_ I thought.

"Where do you need influence"? Mystery man asked.

The table looked at each other….. then laughed hysterically.

"I'm afraid we're everywhere" Wolf finally said.

Something changed….like the room had a sudden burst of seriousness. The leaders felt it too.

"Well…." Our mystery man started, " That just makes my job a little easier".

Sparrow asked, "What ever could you mean". His laughter returned for a bit. Our mystery man slid several copies of the same sheet of paper to the leaders.

"This is my ultimatum in basic sense: You're going to complete any Talon operations in the world, you will then cease any Talon operations in the world. Afterwards, the organization: T.A.L.O.N. will cease to exist. In exchange for your unconditional surrender, you will be allowed to keep any funds from said organization, and governments will not be allowed to prosecute you for any crimes. Any illegal action will disappear from all records, and your family and employees will be protected from discrimination".

The room was quiet for a small amount of time. Our mystery man spoke once again, "This offer will come only once, for my superiors would not grant you such mercy".

Wolf spoke, "Well, I surely hope you're joking".

"I'm as dead serious as you and your family will be if you don't sign the agreement". He said, poping his neck.

"Brave words from a coward who hides behind a mask". Sparrow said, "You killed a few grunts and you think you can take down a worldwide organization?"

Our mystery man ripped off his mask, "Who's hiding" As he starred them down. It was Gustav.

Monkey spoke up, "Tell me, and I would appreciate all honesty, how many men do you have"?

Gustav spoke up, "Just me, and a few trainees who can't even hold a rifle very well."

Monkey sighed, "Interesting….I'll need a pen" earning a shocked reaction from the other leaders.

Gustav pulled a pen out from under the table and slid it towards him. Monkey wrote on the paper and then said, "I'll need a week to finish the operation and spread the word of our surrender". Before sliding the pen and paper back to Gustav.

"You can have a month" Gustav said with a smile.

Wolf woke from his trance, "You coward, you are scared by a man".

"He is no man, I know that much" Monkey said looking at Gustav who made finger guns at him. "I will not risk the lives of my daughter out of simple pride. The Anti-Commitern lands will withdraw".

"Gold star my friend, I'm not human, I'm a soldier of the SAA, an elite air borne to be precise, my flesh can take any mortal bullet and my strength can vaporize your mortal bodies".

"I wouldn't believe that for a second" Wolf said.

Panda spoke, "There is nothing left to discuss"

Sparrow shook his head.

"Then walk out the door, but as I said before, this offer will only come now. Miss the offer, and I will show no mercy". Gustav sized up.

The leaders appeared to be thinking.

I guess they decided not to take the offer. The three leaders stood up, "I'm afraid we will not give in to this ultimatum. We do appreciate you trying to accommodate our exquisite tastes though, and this party was quite wonderful".

Gustav sighed, "That is a shame. You may stay for the party, I will not resort to cowardly tricks to deal with you. For your information Wolf-man, there's a listening device on your arm".

Winston looked at me, "Looks like it's time to go". He got in the driver's seat started off. The screen went dark with a crunch.

Mei Sat in the back as Winston floored it. She seemed…star struck.

"Mei, is everything okay"? I asked.

"Gustav…that's the name of my hero…ah" She sighed as though in a trance. I rolled my eyes.

Well, I wasn't going to take him seriously. I he couldn't do anything.

Oh how wrong I was.

 **SOOOOOOO**

 **I'm thinking of removing Humor from the genre list. What do you guys think I should replace it with.**

 **Please review and tell me how you want to see my story progress, or just say hi to let me know you care enough to read this.**


	8. The Calm

**So, why haven't I been updating like I'm supposed to? Well, if you must know, my fanfiction life went something like this.**

 **Me: HEEEEEEY WORDDDDD, you going to work for me.**

 **Microsoft word(Spy voice): NO!**

 **So yea, I've been neutered until Jesus blessed my family with the money to buy a new laptop.**

Gustav awoke with a start… _Something is happening in the void_

The signs were as clear as the days used to be. Flowers were blooming at night, the arctic ice caps were re-freezing, and several people on the internet reported seeing loved ones long since dead.

It had been over a year since he'd issued the ultimatum, and yet there was no retaliation. This urked him in ways only a soldier knows, like the monologues before a battle. He desired a fight.

He could challenge the _Overwatch_ agents, but it was more fun to keep them guessing. Besides, they were the "good guys". After hearing about their specific disbandment reason, he wasn't so sure.

He leaned over the balcony of the room he was staying in. The two thugs, right on time, followed by their livestock.

Jezzepi, the large one looked at the boy, "Alrighty kid, you know the deal".

The shivering waste of flesh nodded and pulled out his wallet.

Luigi, the little brother of Jezzepi, grabbed it and rummaged through it, "Forty Euro's, tonight's beating is gonna be soft"

Jezzepi got behind him, probably to prevent an escape, or maybe he was just insecure. It was hard to tell with how slope his stance was. _Amateurs_.

The kid turned around and ran straight into the larger of the brothers. A kick from behind, a punch to the gut. The little kid doubled over.

Jezzepi clutched his fist, "You really hurt me, now the beating's gonna be twice as long". He kicked the kid like a someone would kick an empty can of beans.

His brother stomped on the kid's leg, producing a loud painful crack. " We told you, sixty euros, no exceptions, your parents are loaded right, it shouldn't be too hard!"

The kid cried out as the kicks came.

Gustav was getting bored, and grabbed an old beer bottle and threw it at a trash can.\

The two brothers were startled by the sound.

Gustav nodded to himself _Amateurs_

They ran off, leaving the broken pile of weakness behind.

Gustav got off the balcony, then remembered what his mother had told him.

 _If you find a body on your door step, you are entitled to its pockets, if the body breathes, you are ordered to shelter it_

Gustav muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. Jerry saw him and scurried close. Gustav pulled out a cracker and handed it to the rat.

True, the place didn't have heating, or running water. But a soldier in the SAA knew how to make it by.

His feet hit the rickety wooden floor.

Child was still shriveled up in a ball.

Gustav rolled his eyes and picked the child up, and carried him inside. Although, the child did seem rather light to be a boy. _Must be small boned_ Gustav thought and set the kid down on some furs he'd hunted.

Gustav pulled a blanket over the kid and sat at the window, watching.

"You're very cruel" Said a high-pitched voice.

Gustav looked at the mound of furs, "interesting thing to say to someone who just opened his home to you".

"You wouldn't have had to if you had helped me with the Pinsciar brothers. You sat up here watching me for weeks as I got beaten".

"And who's fault is it that you got beaten, Mine? No it is your own fault, you chose not become stronger, that is your shame to bear. Where I come from, if you aren't strong, then you are weak, and you live like a weakling until you become strong enough to stand on your own."

The boy scoffed, " And I bet you live in huts, with wooden axes, and are fascinated by fire! You could have helped at any point, yet I still have bruises from the first time they started our…deal"

"I did help you, I did nothing". Gustav said flatly.

The child coughed, "You aren't a logical person".

"Get some sleep, I'm throwing you out in the morning, if I live long enough that is".

Gustav began to doze off as the night became heavy.

When He awoke, the child was still wrapped in furs. _Time to make breakfast._

He pulled some eggs out of a cooler that he'd bought with some cash he worked for. He pulled what used to be a chair over to the corner and lit a match. He loved the sound of sizzling eggs, it reminded him of when his mom made him breakfast.

Before he drift into his memories, a small metal ring pressed to his neck.

No noise, no movement, he knew who it was.

The Wolf was silent, "Do I need to explain what happens now".

Gustav shook his head, "Not at all".

The Wolf lowered the STG from his neck. Gustav flipped the eggs, and turned around.

The Alpha spoke up, "Now, tell us where it is".

Gustav nodded.

(Line break)

"Can you confirm the AI was destroyed" The Alpha asked.

He nodded, "Affirmative".

Underneath the wolf masks, Gustav could feel a smirk growing.

"Very well, Glory to Asis, Dismissed". He and his pack stepped into the darkness.

Gustav put the eggs back over the fire to warm them up.

He began to walk upstairs to feed the boy when he found the covers had been removed, and so had some clothes…

Gustav averted his eyes…apparently he was actually a _she_.

She screeched before grabbing a lamp and throwing it at him, which bounced harmlessly off his chest.

He looked and she was covering herself with the furs.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Gustav shouted.

"I WAS TAKING A SHOWER!"

"THERE'S NO WATER!"

"WHAT KIND OF PLACE HAS NO WATER!"

"IT'S AN ABANDONED APPARTMENT BUILDING, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!"

She started gasping for air, _that'll teacher her to have a shout contest with me_.

"I will leave now," Gustav said, "And when I return, you'd better be dressed little girl"

"I'M FIFTEEN, I'm not little" Her voice died down.

Gustav snorted and walked out of the room.

The girl cried out, "A RAT!"

Gustav snorted from the other room.

He Waited about ten minutes before walking in.

She had put on different clothes, apparently from one of the dresser's.

She wore a red dress with some very large socks.

"We are not at a ball, put casual clothes on".

The girl grit her teeth," A lady should always dress proper." She said quietly.

Gustav pulled out the skillet of almost burnt eggs.

The girl sat down, slightly taken aback by the gesture.

" I am Maria" She said holding out her hand, as though expecting it to be kissed.

"I am Gustav". He shook it.

( line break)

The Talon Leader held the deeds to the nearby lands, "These weapons can kill whatever he is right?"

The man in the shadows nodded, "We've…tested it could say"

The Leader smirked, "…Good".

 **Alright, I'm sorry, I know I'm an ass.**

 **I got side tracked with school( I'm in college right now) but I should try to finish at least one of my fics.**

 **So any Ideas on where to start the conquest, Because I got the world except Romania, Hungary and Bulgaria.**


End file.
